Legoland Strikes Back (LW)
Legoland Strikes Back is the fifth episode of Legoland Wars season 1. It runs for 40 minutes and it based on Legoland fighting back for the first time during the war. Plot The episode starts with James and the other war leaders gathering at the war terminal outside Legoland for a progress meeting about the war. General Vees states that they are losing the war badly and within a week Legoland will fall. James say that he will find a way to win the war before that happens and then another war leader disagree and says that it is impossible for Legoland to win and that they will die. General Vees then states an idea that might help Legoland win the war. He explains that all Legoland have been doing is defending and now its time to stop and actually attack the enemy. This will be very hard as there are millions of aliens and only 300 soldiers in Legoland with limited vehicles. The only way to make a good attack will be in an important alien base with limited defenses using all the troops that defend Legoland leaving it undefended. Vees says that there is a station near Legoland that the aliens use to refuel there ships before they attack Legoland. If it is destroyed the aliens cannot attack Legoland as there ships would run out of fuel before they could get to the planet. This would give Legoland lots of time to rebuild and no worry of being attacked. It could be done but they would lose lots of men and vehicles and they would have to use all the troops defending Legoland so it would be undefended for a few hours. James reviews the plan before giving it the ok. The aliens base on the planet Rooken is on an island built into a giant rock surrounded by sea. It is defended very well by air so attacking it from above would not work. They cannot deploy ground vehicles as the drop ships would be shot down. General Vees plan was to drop off 20 amphibious vehicles in the sea past their defenses. The landing crafts would land on the shore of the island the drive up to the base. They would have to attack from behind as the front is heavily defended. Attacking from behind would be easier but destroying the base would be harder as there is lots more rock an that side of the base. There would be 2 mortar cannons and many aliens attacking down at the fleet of landing craft but they should be equipped with enough weapons to destroy them and get most of the people out alive. After most of the defense on the rock face have been destroyed two missiles will be fired into the rock face to make a hole where a Plasma Incripter can be fired in destroying the station. The survives would then board a drop ship taking them back to Legoland. Commander Hodges would be the leader of the mission. In the first five minutes of the mission half of the fleet and soldiers were killed. The battle lasted for half an hour. The first initial attack lasted 10 minutes and killed half of the fleet. They then had five minutes to assemble the missiles before firing them. The next fifteen minutes was the rest of the fleet killing many alien ships before firing the plasma incripter and escaping the island. The plasma incripter pad was damaged so commander Hodges manually launched it killing himself but destroying the aliens base and saving the remaining troops. At the end of the battle 2 out of 20 vehicles were left and only a third of the soldiers survived. Despite this the aliens base was destroyed and the mission was successful. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1